A Plan of Action
by ChibiSenbonzakura
Summary: Too Tempting's sequal but can be read alone. Byakuya is tired of being uke and plans to be seme.. unfortunately his plans aren't going very well. M for a reason! Yaoi and language
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Yaoi, language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Beta'd by HotDemonOfaButler, title thought of by her too, thankies muchly ^^ **

Byakuya and Renji had been together now for some months and both were happy, they hardly ever fought and when they did they couldn't stay mad for more than an hour or two. But something was bothering Byakuya and had been for some time, he was _**always **_uke and, at least once, he wanted to be the seme but the nobleman still had some pride left so he just couldn't say something like, "Bend over and take it up the tailpipe" to his red-headed lover. No, he would have to devise a plan.

While Renji was training, Byakuya was home lighting scented candles in the bedroom to set the mood for when Renji got back. The day before, Byakuya had 'borrowed' some aphrodisiac candles from Yoruichi and was now lighting those on the bed-side tables. As the gentle smoke began to rise Byakuya inhaled the sweet scent, a blend of honey and sakura petals with a hint of spice. _'This scent is delicious; I hope Renji comes home soon…' _Byakuya thought as he continued to inhale the scent.

* * *

When Renji returned home he was greeted with a soft moaning sound coming from the bedroom, with a grin he opened the door. What he saw completely blew his mind. Byakuya was on the bed, his hair down, eyes half lidded and clothes barely clinging to his body. The captain was sweating, panting and softly moaning as he slowly stroked the tent in his hakama.

Seeing his lover so sexy and out of it Renji thought, _'Hmm… I can use this to my advantage…' _Renji went over to his bed-side table, opened the top drawer and took out some lube and some chains. He then proceeded to chain Byakuya's limbs to the bedposts. _'He didn't even glare at me for trying this, hot dayum!' _Renji thought as he started shedding his clothes. As soon as the last item of clothing was removed, Renji heard a deep moan, when he looked up he found that he had a very enthusiastic audience, Byakuya was almost drooling. Renji smirked and slowly crawled on top of Byakuya, his legs brushing Byakuya's until the redhead straddled his lover's stomach.

Byakuya was moaning softly still but he was pulling at his chains, trying to either touch Renji or himself.

Renji took another look at the burnt out candles, _'I wonder how long he's been like this… was he waiting for me?' _Renji decided to reward his captain by licking a slow trail from his ear down to his painfully aroused cock.

Byakuya hissed at Renji and bucked his hips slightly, urging him on.

Happy to comply, Renji took all of his lover into his mouth and started sucking hard.

Byakuya arched his back and let out a long, deep moan at _finally_ receiving some pleasure. He gently bucked into Renji's mouth, desperate for more of that tight, wet heat.

Renji began to bob his head in time with his lover's gentle thrusts, his tongue tasting and teasing every inch of the engorged flesh.

The dark haired man pulled hard at his chains as the pleasure increased, his moans filling the room until he came hard with a scream inside the younger's mouth.

Renji swallowed what he could, some cum managing to escape and trail down his chin. Renji then leaned over Byakuya and kissed him passionately, his tongue easily defeating his lover's. Renji then got the lube and he was about to pour some into his hand when a shout of "No!" interrupted him.

Byakuya was lost to Renji and he needed him _now_ so when he heard the cap of a lube bottle open he shouted, "No!... Renji… I can't wait any longer… I need you… right now…"

"Byakuya, I-"

"Just shut up and fuck me, you idiot!" Byakuya interrupted again.

"Yes, sir!" Renji replied enthusiastically and threw the lube aside before gripping Byakuya's hips tightly and slowly pushing his dripping cock into Byakuya's impossibly tight entrance.

Byakuya groaned in pain but forced himself to relax, this Kuchiki was renowned for his self-control after all.

Renji went slow, allowing his lover to adjust to the feeling of being taken dry but when Byakuya started bucking his hips he lost it and thrust straight in.

The older man was getting impatient; he knew it would hurt anyway so he started to buck his hips, he was rewarded by Renji thrusting straight into him, the redhead even managed to hit his prostate dead on, making him arch his back and cry out in pained pleasure, "Ahhh, Renji!"

Renji groans, keeping his body still as he whispers into Byakuya's ear, "Seems I can't hold back… will you be alright?"

Byakuya nods, "Just give it to me damnit!" He bucks his hips again to prove his point.

"Alright then, you asked for it." Renji pulled his cock out almost all the way before slamming back in, quickly setting a hard, fast pace, "Nnng, Byakuya… so tight… so hot…"

Byakuya pulled as hard as he could at his chains, his head thrown back and eyes glazed over, each thrust of Renji's strong hips hitting his prostate and erasing all pain, "Renji! Oh, oh, Renji!... God!... Untie me… please!" Byakuya yelled desperately.

Renji slowed his thrusts just enough so that he could unchain Byakuya's limbs while still giving them both pleasure. As soon as the task was completed he returned to pounding the Kuchiki, earning a scream of pleasure from the man.

The second Byakuya was untied he wrapped his legs around Renji's waist and his arms around Renji's neck, fingers digging desperately into his skin, "Ahhh… Renji, oh yes, Renji!" Byakuya cried, thrusting his hips in time with his lover's harsh thrusts.

Completely losing himself to the man beneath him, Renji gripped his shoulders for better leverage and increased the pace, thrusting as hard and as fast as he could manage, "Oh, Byakuya… so good!"

"Yeah, like that!... Ohh, fuck me just like that!... God, Renji!" Byakuya cried out, screaming his pleasure as he neared his climax.

The room was hot and all that could be heard within it were Byakuya's and Renji's cries of ecstasy and the equally erotic sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, the bed creaking and the headboard ramming the wall with each brutal thrust.

Renji reached between them and gripped Byakuya's aching cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Byakuya arched his back, crying out Renji's name as he covered both of them in his hot cum.

Renji bit down on Byakuya's neck as he filled him with his cum. When Renji removed his teeth from Byakuya's shoulder he grinned at the taste of blood, _'That's going to leave a mark'_

Byakuya smiled at Renji before passing out from a pleasure overload.

* * *

When Byakuya woke up the next morning he had a familiar sting in his ass, forcing him to remember what had occurred the night before, including his plan to be seme for once. Byakuya growled, "Not again!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update, I'm doing my AS Exams -_- and ****HotDemonOfaButler got me addicted to StepMania xD**

**Warnings: More Yaoi, More OOCness and more Randomness xD**

**Gomenasai (sorry) not as much hot yaoi this time, I wanted to keep it romantic. I will do more hot yaoi next time ^^**

* * *

Byakuya spent the next couple of days planning again. It had started snowing the day before and the snow had settled so Byakuya was trying to insert the cold weather into his plans of dominating Renji. The clever man had already written down a list of things to do:

Take Renji out for a romantic walk in the snow. (We haven't done anything romantic in a while and it helps set the mood.)

Tell him I'm cold so we go back home.

Smex him up.

It was the perfect plan… well, that's what Byakuya thought at least.

* * *

Byakuya waited patiently until it was nearly sunset then he went to Renji's and told him to wrap up warm because he wanted to show him something. Renji nodded and got changed quickly. He came back wearing a long sleeve shirt, a thin jacket and baggy trousers. Byakuya would have told him he'd freeze but he knew his idiot wouldn't listen. They walked side-by-side to the park at the end of Renji's road. As it was so cold very few people were out, children could be seen in the most snow-covered areas though.

They strolled slowly through the park, talking about work and other things but it was mostly talk about work because Byakuya still wasn't used to talking personally, especially in public.

Byakuya found their usual secluded spot amongst the trees, Byakuya liked to take Renji to this particular spot of the park because they were away from prying eyes and he could let loose a little.

Renji risked hitting his lover with a snowball as soon as he noticed no one was around.

Byakuya gave him a glare before firing a snowball back at his young lover… purely for revenge, of course.

Byakuya had to admit he willingly let his pride slip today but he also had to admit he had fun snowball fighting with Renji, making snow angels, talking and just being together. Naturally though, when Renji would ask him later about why he did such things he will either act cold or simply change the subject.

Feeling a little tired after all that fun and games Byakuya decides to look for somewhere to sit. Eventually found an empty bench and grabbed Renji's arm, dragging the red-head to it. The bench was covered in snow and Byakuya stared at Renji.

"What is it captain? Do I have something on my face?" Renji asked, sounding slightly panicked.

Byakuya sighed, "How did I ever fall for this moron?" he whispered under his breath. "There is snow on the bench, Renji, get rid of it."

Renji gasped in realisation, "Hai, captain." He wasted no time in using his hands to wipe the cold snow from the bench. Renji then stood aside and waved for Byakuya to sit down.

Byakuya frowned at the slightly wet bench but sat down anyway, he knew he would have to put up with a wet ass to progress his plans for tonight.

Renji quickly sat next to Byakuya and yawned loudly.

Byakuya looked hurt for a moment, looking at the ground for a while before murmuring, "Do you find going out like this with me boring, Abarai?"

Renji gasped, Byakuya only used his last name when he was angry with him or trying to get emotional distance from him. Renji quickly replied, "No! No, no, no, no, no! I could never get bored when I'm with you." A faint blush appeared on his cheeks as he smiled at Byakuya, "I love you too damn much Yaky-chan."

Now it was Byakuya's turn to blush, the older man glanced around to be sure no one was close by and scooted right up to Renji, their thighs now touching. He then leaned his head on Renji's arm, a bright blush and stupid smile hidden by his hair, "I love you too… stupid pineapple…" His stupid smile grew as Renji yelled about calling him that.

Byakuya would have liked to stay like that forever but as it was getting dark the cold was really settling in so he pulled away, making Renji give him a questioning look, "…I'm cold." Said the noble.

Renji smiled, amazed by how cute his Yaky-chan can be sometimes, "I see." Renji got up and, before Byakuya could stop him, Renji picked his lover up bridal-style and proceeded to head home.

"Renji! What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" Byakuya yelled, not kicking or trying to hit Renji as he secretly liked to be held by him. Byakuya loved Renji's boldness and willingness to indulge in public displays of affection... of course the nobleman would never admit this.

Renji only smiled down at him as he walked, "You do a lot for me, let me do this for you now. I don't have enough money to buy you all the things that you deserve, little things like this are all I can do for you so please let me do at least this."

Byakuya blushed again and hid his face in Renji's neck, whispering a stubborn, "Fine." At which Renji only laughed.

* * *

When Renji finally managed to carry the noble all the way to his warm mansion Byakuya was shivering and clinging to Renji. Knowing the noble's house by heart now, he carried Byakuya to one of the many living rooms. He made sure to find one with a fireplace. When he did he laid Byakuya down on the sheepskin rug just in front of it then lit the fire.

"Are you alright, Byakuya?" Renji asked, laying beside Byakuya with his body propped up on his elbow so he could lean over the noble to watch him.

Byakuya couldn't reply, he was too busy trying not to shiver.

Renji chuckled at this, "Even if you don't want to admit it, you're cold. It's easy to see." He wrapped his arms around Byakuya, lying almost completely on top of him.

Byakuya gasped at how hot Renji felt against his own skin and instinctively pulled the man against him, "Renji…" he murmured.

Renji immediately knew what Byakuya was asking for, a little worried about the man below him Renji quickly undressed them both before wrapping his arms around him, sharing his body heat with Byakuya. After a while the nobleman's shivering had stopped and Renji was about to get off of him when a lick to the ear frazzled his brain.

"I think you'll find that my insides are cold too… how do you suggest we fix that?" Byakuya whispered seductively, '_I can't deny how good he feels on top of me… I'll be his uke just one more time. Only one.'_ Byakuya told himself.

Renji grinned like a Cheshire cat, "I have an idea." He whispered before covering his lover's lips with his own.

Byakuya kept the kiss gentle, wanting this night to continue to be perfect. He wanted a romantic, intimate moment with Renji and he wanted it to last as long as possible.

The night was filled with soft moans, light panting and a million whispers of sweet nothings. The two lovers continued their expressions of love long into the morning until neither could even move.

Both fell asleep with a smile on their face and deep love in their hearts as they slept huddled together on the floor in front of the fireplace.

* * *

**If someone doesn't understand who 'Yaky-chan' is it's just a cute name for Byakuya that I will probably have Renji call him from now on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had a lot going on and it's my 18****th**** TOMORROW!! So I haven't had much time.**

**Warnings: Yaoi smex, Cuteness, Romance, I can't help but have romance, call me sappy ., mention of homosexual marriage. No likey no ready.**

* * *

For Byakuya's next attempt at being seme, he decided to visit Rukia to ask her how best to get Renji beneath him, where he belonged.

Byakuya was nervously seated on a chair in the living room with Rukia and Ichigo opposite him on the lounge. "Thank you for being here Rukia… but why did you invite Kurosaki?! I told you what we would be discussing." Byakuya couldn't prevent the blush that spread faintly across his cheeks.

"Well, nii-sama, since Ichigo already knows about you and Renji I figured he may be able to help too." Rukia said happily, "By the way, what are we here to help you with? You just said romance troubles when we spoke yesterday."

"Yeah, spill it Byakuya! Wait, let me guess… one passion filled night you damaged his ass too bad and now he's pissed?" Ichigo commented, sniggering slightly.

Byakuya blushed bright red, "No, Kurosaki. You see… currently… I am the… bottom, as you would say." Byakuya's blush deepened further upon admittance.

Ichigo immediately started laughing uncontrollably.

"Aww nii-sama I don't think you're an ass. Sure, you can be a pain sometimes but I wouldn't call you an ass." Rukia comforted Byakuya with a smile.

Ichigo held back his laughter and gripped Rukia's shoulder to get her attention, "No, baka! He's not saying he's an ass, he's saying he provides the ass in the relationship!" He burst into more fits of laughter as realisation hit Rukia, causing her to blush too.

"Oh! N-nii-sama… I assumed that you would be in charge, not Renji… Now I see, you want Renji to provide his ass for once, right?" Rukia questioned, getting a nod from a strangely timid Byakuya. Noticing Ichigo rolling on the floor laughing Rukia kicked him hard in the chest, "Be nicer to nii-sama it's not his fault he's so pretty or that he's actually too nice for his own good."

Ichigo simply whimpered and sat back down on the couch beside Rukia, sending her a glare.

"Now, nii-sama, the best way to get Renji would be when he's not expecting it. Like when he's relaxing in the shower, for instance. You would simply walk in, unclothed of course…" Rukia blushed further, "Then you wrap your arms around his waist, whisper how much you want him and then he should be all yours." Rukia finished with a smile.

"Arigatou, Rukia. I appreciate your help." Byakuya glanced at the time, "I had better leave, Renji's training should finish shortly. Again, you have my thanks." With that Byakuya stood and flash stepped away, leaving Ichigo and Rukia.

Ichigo turned to Rukia with a look of confusion, "You know that's going to make Renji jump him…right?"

Rukia smirked evilly, "Oh yeah."

"Then why…?"

"Because nii-sama needs to talk to Renji about it, not us… and besides maybe now the camera's I put in nii-sama's bathroom might get some decent footage!" Rukia beamed.

"But…he's your brother! Rukia that's gross!" Ichigo shouted, disturbed.

"That maybe so Ichigo but… YAOI!! Besides, I'll let you watch the tapes for free if you don't tell them about the camera." Rukia grinned.

Ichigo sighed. "…Fine. I'm not even going to ask how you know I like yaoi."

"Good, then I won't tell you how I also know you find not only my brother and Renji attractive but Hisagi and others."

"…I hate you sometimes."

* * *

After leaving Ichigo and Rukia, Byakuya had gone back to his mansion to await Renji.

The Kuchiki didn't have long to wait before Renji arrived home, "Hey Byakuya."

Byakuya's stoic mask fell instantly and he flash stepped to his lover's side to embrace him, "Good day training?"

Renji eagerly returned the embrace, planting a quick kiss on Byakuya's lips, "Hai, usually is." Renji stroked Byakuya's hair for a moment then tried to push him away, earning a confused look from Byakuya, "Sorry Yaky-chan, I'm sweating buckets here if ya haven't noticed and I'd rather not make you smell bad when you already smell really good." Renji smiled.

Byakuya nodded, "Then go get a shower, baka pineapple."

Renji chuckled softly and left to the bathroom.

Byakuya sat down and allowed thoughts of what he would do to Renji enter his mind as he waited for the right time to follow Renji into the shower.

* * *

Byakuya waited ten minutes before walking to the bathroom door. He was already naked, having prepared himself in the other room while thinking about Renji. He opened the door and walked in, locking the door behind himself and proceeded to walk to Renji, wrapping his arms around Renji's waist from behind, earning a startled gasp from the man. Byakuya then nipped Renji's ear before giving it a gentle lick and whispering in his most seductive voice, "Renji… I need you." Byakuya's hands slowly wandered his lover's body, needing to touch him.

Renji moaned softly, loving the attention, he turned in his lover's grasp with a wicked grin, "You need me, eh? Well then, you need to have only asked." He then crashed his lips onto Byakuya's, gripped his shoulders and pulled him further under the shower. One of Renji's hands gripped Byakuya's cock, earning him a deep moan, "Fuck, you're already this hard? Damn, you've been a right sex kitten lately… not that I'm complaining, love. I love it."

Byakuya tried to regain control by kissing Renji, forcing his tongue into a battle with Renji's, surprising the latter.

Renji gently pushed Byakuya off and gave his sexiest smirk, "Will you submit to me, my love?"

Byakuya stopped everything, blushing bright red, "I-I… I-I mean… that is to say…"

Renji grinned at the flustered Byakuya, happy that it allowed him to regain control. Renji quickly pinned Byakuya against the wall with his thigh between the, usually stoic, man's legs and rubbed gently, earning him more moans.

Byakuya could hardly think straight, the only thing going through his mind now was _need_ and that only Renji could fulfil that need, so Byakuya pulled Renji into another searing kiss, this time forfeiting all dominance.

Renji gasped into the kiss, not expecting Byakuya to have given in so fast. Renji places his fingers at Byakuya's mouth but his Yaky-chan just looks away.

Byakuya looks away to hide his blush, "I don't need it… while I was on my own out there… I already prepared myself…"

Renji let out a groan as a mental image crossed his mind, "Damn… Did I ever tell you, you are fucking sexy?"

Byakuya's blush deepened further, if that's possible, "Shut up and take me, baka."

"With pleasure." Renji grinned before wrapping Byakuya's legs around his waist and entering him in one motion, "Fuck! You're always so tight… no matter how much stretching you have…"

Byakuya wraps his arms around Renji's neck, letting out a loud moan, "Aaah, Renji."

Renji wastes no time in setting a hard, fast pace, both himself and his lover too impatient and needy to go slowly.

It wasn't long before Byakuya was nothing more than a writhing, moaning mess beneath his lover, almost screaming Renji's name with every breath.

After what felt like forever and not long enough, Byakuya came with a loud cry, his contracting muscles forcing Renji to his climax too.

After a few minutes rest and allowing the shower to wash away the evidence of their intimacy, Renji turned the shower off and carried Byakuya to bed, lying down beside him.

Byakuya decided it was finally time to ask if he could be seme just once, he turned to Renji with a slight blush and whispered, "Hey… Renji…"

"Yeah, Yaky-chan?" Renji asked, staring at Byakuya lovingly.

"Um… do you think that maybe… I could… dominate you… once?" Immediately after asking Byakuya hid his face under the covers.

Renji let out a soft chuckle, "Of course. But…" Now it was Renji's turn to blush, "I was planning on saving that for our wedding night, ya know? I thought it'd be nice to do something special like that."

Byakuya was wide-eyed for a second, over come with so many emotions but being Byakuya he hid them behind a stupid comment, "So… that's your idea of proposing to a noble like me? _You get to top_." He couldn't help but laugh at his own comment.

Renji was nervous, "Sorry… I had wanted to do more but I don't have much mo-"

Byakuya cut Renji off by glomping him, "It's enough… since it's you, it will always be enough."

Renji got watery-eyed and kissed his Yaky-chan passionately, "Damn, I love you."

"Right back at you, lover boy." Byakuya smiled.

They slept curled tightly together, each happy to have the other so close. They knew the next few days would be rough, they now had a wedding to plan.

* * *

**The next chapter will have the wedding and the night after, MORE SMEX!!**

…**I'm not perverted I swear… *shifty eyes***

**Thank you loads for the comments, favourites, etc.**

**I hope to update again soon ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long I had a load of exams and other stuff going on -_- but here it is at last =D**

**Again apologies to those who were waiting for this chapter**

* * *

A few months after announcing their engagement the wedding day finally arrived, Renji and Byakuya both wanted the wedding to be as soon as possible because Byakuya was impatient and Renji wouldn't stop yelling, "You're going to be my husband, woot!!", which Byakuya pretended got on his nerves.

For the wedding Ichigo was Renji's best man and Byakuya didn't have a best man, in his mind he was marrying his best man so he didn't need another one. For the flower girl Byakuya materialised Senbonzakura, who had to throw the flowers as he marched down the isle, those who were close enough heard his mumbling about revenge. Renji and Byakuya decided against Rukia being the flower girl as she would most likely have planned something yaoi fangirl related at could ruin the night due to her obsession.

Since Byakuya was paying for the wedding nothing was too expensive, he wanted a big, bright wedding to show just how much he cared for his fiancé. There were red roses everywhere to compliment Renji's hair, candles to bring to life Renji's personality as a hot-head and doves to represent their love for each other.

Byakuya was dressed in a black tuxedo with his hair tied into a ponytail and he had a white rose pinned to his chest.

Renji had his hair in a ponytail too but he was dressed in opposite colours to Byakuya, he had a white tuxedo with a black rose pinned to his chest.

The white and black were supposed to be like yin and yang, too different things coming together to create something new, beautiful and complete.

The ceremony went without fault, apart from Rukia's sudden nosebleed when the grooms kissed, a few others held tissues to their noses at this part too which Renji noticed, causing him to smirk.

After the ceremony finished the night progressed to the dancing, Renji never managed to grasp dancing even after having around 30 lessons so he had to try not to look like he wasn't just dangling off Byakuya but everyone was too excited to take proper notice of Renji's lack of dance talent.

When Byakuya and Renji had sat down, exhausted from dancing, Rukia and Ichigo went over to them. "Hiya, Nii-sama. We come bearing gifts." Rukia said as she held out two boxes wrapped in elegant white paper with red bows attached.

Renji and Byakuya took one each. Renji opened his first, "A tape? What's on it?"

"Something I'm sure you'll enjoy… What it alone before even considering showing others." Ichigo said with a nervous laugh.

Next was Byakuya's turn, "A video camera? Thank you Rukia." He said, smiling at his younger sister.

"Hey I helped too!" Ichigo whined, he was going to say more but Rukia grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

* * *

"I like the quality of the tape, the camera on got a little fogged while it was in the bathroom but you could still see everything." Rukia said, almost squeeing.

"I still can't believe you gave them that tape and the video camera, how can we get more videos of them together if we don't have a camera?" Ichigo asked, annoyed.

Rukia grinned at this, "Relax, yaoi fanboy, I made a copy each for us of that tape and who said that was my only video camera?" She smirked.

Ichigo grinned, "I love you sometimes."

* * *

After the wedding Byakuya had a limousine take the newlyweds to the most expensive hotel in all of the Soul Society, the Kyoka Suigetsu.

"Everything was perfect. I couldn't have asked for better. Thank you so much, Byakuya." Renji whispered softly as he sat on the velvet sheets of the king-sized bed.

Byakuya sat beside his Renji and kissed his cheek, "My dear husband… nothing is good enough for you, not even me."

Renji blushed and opened his mouth to say something but his words were lost as Byakuya claimed his mouth with his own.

"Let's see what that tape was that Rukia gave us." Byakuya whispered in his ear, having a vague idea of white it might be if he knows his sister.

Renji nodded and fetched the tape then played it on the TV opposite the bed. He and Byakuya sat on the bed as the tape began.

As soon as they realised it was their bathroom on the tape both Renji and Byakuya immediately turned a bright shade of red.

Renji fidgeted in his seat as he watched, after about five minutes watching the tape and listening to Byakuya's moans he had had enough and stood, removing his clothes quickly. Renji groaned deeply as his cock was exposed to the cool air, he then crawled onto the bed and spread his legs

Byakuya stared at Renji as he undressed, trying to ignore the tape for the moment, "What are you doing, Renji?"

Renji smirked at Byakuya, "I'm damn horny right now and if you don't hurry up and take my ass then I'll come and get yours."

Byakuya flushed a deeper shade of red at those words before searching himself for his inner seme. He stood to face Renji, giving the most perverted smirk of his life; he quickly undressed before pouncing on Renji and giving him a passionate kiss.

Renji gasped into the kiss before pulling away for air, "This isn't like you, love. But I have to say I'm lovin' the change." He winked.

Byakuya nipped his lip gently, "I also intend to put on a show, just in case that camera wasn't Rukia's only one. If I'm right we can collect the tapes later, I enjoy the effect they have on you." Byakuya grinned devilishly.

Renji couldn't help but moan under his husband, "Just shut up and fuck me already damn it! I'm needy here!" Renji bucked up at Byakuya to prove that statement.

Byakuya loses control at that and spreads Renji's legs further before entering the willing body beneath him in one thrust, making Renji cry out in pained pleasure. Byakuya stays still as he allows Renji to adjust.

Renji looks at his husband, who is shaking due to his restraint and his lip is red from biting so hard. Renji can't wait any more and bucks his hips again, "J-just move damn it!" Renji groans out.

"S-s-sorry but… I… can't be… g-gentle!" is all Byakuya manages to say before he loses control again and pounds relentlessly into Renji.

'Ohh good.' is Renji's last coherent thought.

The newlyweds went at it like bunnies long into the night and into the morning.

* * *

The next day Rukia called Byakuya, "Nii-sama! Ichigo's dead!!"

Byakuya's eyes widened, "How?"

"He died from blood-loss… he had a major nosebleed." Rukia whimpered out, feeling guilty.

* * *

The funeral was a week later and Ichigo was being buried with some of the tapes that caused him the nosebleed that led to his death.

Every human and soul reaper who knew him turned up but some did not turn up to see his funeral, like Kenpachi who was sniffing around for Byakuya.

While the human's cried the soul reapers celebrated, hoping Ichigo's soul would become a soul reaper too.

* * *

That night Ichigo finally decided to leave his body. His soul floated up through the ground then he went and grabbed a shovel before returning and digging up his own grave.

"Berry-head! Watcha doin'?" Kenpachi growled curiously.

Ichigo didn't stop digging, "I'm getting those tapes back… they can't kill me twice. If you help me I'll let you watch the ones with Byakuya with me."

Not needing to be asked twice Kenpachi immediately ran at the grave and using his superior strength he threw mounds of dirt away at a time.

Once they reached the coffin, Ichigo opened it and took the tapes out, drooling as he thought about the people in them.

Kenpachi closed the coffin then re-buried it. Not wanting to waste time he picked Ichigo up and ran back to Ichigo's house.

Upon arrival Ichigo placed a tape of Byakuya and Renji into the tv and sat on the bed with Kenpachi to watch.

"Byakuya is so hot." Ichigo thought out loud.

Kenpachi growled loudly, "That hotness is mine! Do not think about him… ya can have the red-head though."

Ichigo smiled nervously, hoping he won't be attacked, "O-ok… he's hot too."

Kenpachi's evil aura vanished as he and Ichigo sighed simultaneously, "Who are we kiddin' berry-head… they ain't separating anytime soon."

"Yeah… sucks."

"I think I have a solution though." Kenpachi said as he moved closer to Ichigo, "How about I have some Berry while I wait?"

Ichigo squeaked in surprise and crawled backwards but that made things worse, he ended up underneath Kenpachi.

Kenpachi smiled perversely, "No choice." Before diving in and claiming Ichigo's lips.

* * *

**I had to make a reference to Aizen-sama with the hotel name. Aizen rulez! **


End file.
